


Cause I'm with you, till the end of the line

by Chocorinny_333



Series: New beginnings and past creations [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Developing Friendships, M/M, Other, mostly in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocorinny_333/pseuds/Chocorinny_333
Summary: Steve never had a friend before Bucky. Bucky and Steve become friends and their progression through their relationship. This is the story of the friendship of Steve and Bucky!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson
Series: New beginnings and past creations [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823368
Kudos: 2





	Cause I'm with you, till the end of the line

**Author's Note:**

> (The friendship of Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers. Begins before canon. Ends somewhere in Winter Solider.)

Steve Rogers was a lonely child. He lived alone with his mother. He had no idea what happened to his father. He never asks, he’s afraid of the answer. Instead he gives his mom the love and care she should have gotten from his dad. 

Steve Rogers lived in Brooklyn. He wasn’t well off. He barely made it through the day. He would give some of what he had to those who had less. He knew what it was like to have almost nothing. So if at least one person could be made less wanting, he’d be happy.

5 year old Steve sat, drawing the lake in front of him. He watched people fish there at times. Someone even gave him lessons on fishing. He had found it useful. He had smiled happily at his mother as he presented the small fish to her. She had smiled softly as she took them.

James Barnes walked along the street whacking can after can with a stick. He noticed a kid hunched down. He slowly moved closer. He looked over their shoulder, they were drawing. James compared the lake to the drawing. There wasn’t a flying fish, but other than that, it looked alike.

“It’s really good.” James noted. The blonde hair kid jolted, surprised. Nobody had ever spoken to him before. This was a first. He usually only spoke to adults. This was the first time someone close to his age spoke to him.

“Really?” Steve asked, looking down at his drawing. He’s never been complimented on his drawings before. He just drew because he could get his hands to do something. That and it was nice to put his emotions into a picture.

“Yeah! I like the fish the most.” James pointed to the fish without touching the paper. He was worried if he touched it he would smear it. And the blonde kid had tried hard on it. He didn’t want to ruin a good thing.

“Really?” Steve stared at the flying swordfish. He remembers seeing one in the market once. He had stared at it, then asked what it was. The person at the stall had told him it was called a swordfish.

“The wings could use some work though. I’ve seen a lot of birds, so I know my wings. These wings don’t look right.” James pointed out. It was just three bumps and done. That’s all the wings were. Maybe Steve hasn’t seen many birds?

“I got an idea! I’ll show you some wings, and you can see if you want to change it then! It’s okay if you don’t want to, not before you see some wings.” James smiled. Steve stared at him, nobody’s ever spoken to him this much. It was the most he’s been spoken to in months.

“O-okay. Um..by the way, i’m Steven Rogers. Please call me Steve.” Steve held a hand out to James. James grinned, he shook Steve’s hand.

“Hello Steve! I’m James Barnes, just James is fine!” James cheerfully put in his own introduction. Steve made a face when he heard his name. James was a weird name. Not a bad kind of weird, just, it didn’t really fit the person who’s been speaking to him for a while now.

“James?” James noticed the look on Steve’s face. James looked at him curiously. Did he not like his name? Maybe he met someone he hated with a similar name as his? That would be something. But Steve didn’t look like a hateful person. James bet he’s never hated anyone.

“Problem? If you don’t like it you can come up with a nickname!” James offered. Steve put on his thinking face. James held back a snort. He could read Steve so easily. He felt he already knew so much about him.

“Buchanan!” Steve shouted. James laughed, that was a weird name to come up with. This kid was pretty hilarious. He might like him. He held his ribs, the aching he felt after laughing so hard for so long wasn’t enough to stop him.

Steve pouted, he thought it was a pretty cool name. James finally stopped laughing. He took in deep breaths. He smiled at Steve, it made Steve smile back. He couldn’t help it. 

“Isn’t that pretty long? James is shorter, and easier to say.” James pointed out. Steve slumped, maybe James was right. James patted him on the back, he wondered why he didn’t meet Steve sooner. He liked the guy. 

“You can think about it later. Oh! I gotta go! I’ll be back tomorrow. Come a bit earlier than now, I'm gonna bring a bird over tomorrow, so be ready.” James told Steve. Steve nodded, a bit surprised James wanted to see him again.

James waved as he ran off. Steve watched him leave until he disappeared from sight. Steve smiled, he picked up his drawing and everything else he brought with him. He couldn’t wait to tell his mom. Someone actually spoke to him! And they wanted to talk to him again!

“Mom! Mom! Someone spoke to me today! They were my age! They want to see me again tomorrow!” Steve shouted happily to his mom. His mom chuckled amused at how happy Steve was.

“That’s nice, dear. Maybe next time you could bring them over so i could meet them.” His mom suggested sweetly. Steve thought about it for a moment before nodding. Maybe if James still wanted to talk to him, even after tomorrow, he could let his mom meet him.

“Now, i need your help Steve.” His mom told him. Steve nodded, he washed his hands first. He was happy to help his mom however he could. She was always working so hard for him. The least he could do was help her out for all the times she’s done so for him.

Meanwhile James kicked at a rock. His mom had died a year or so ago. The pain of it still hurt. He could faintly remember her singing lullabies to him, her cooking, and the way she sounded. He was worried when he grew up he might forget her.

James still had his father, he was happy he wasn’t completely alone. And his father took good care of him. Said it was what his mom would have wanted. James enjoyed the things his father taught him. His father worked at a training camp. So he would teach him everything there was to know about the battlefield.

“Hey, Dad. I might have made a friend today. They’re an artist! I saw their drawing. They haven’t seen a bird before. So i thought, why not show one to him myself! That’s why, Dad, could you show me how to trap a bird. I need a live one. Gotta show him how one flies. Can’t do that if it’s dead.” James told his father. His father nodded.

“Alright.” His father picked up his bag, and brought him outside. He would teach his son how to lay traps. It’ll help when he has to go to the battlefield as well. When he becomes a bit older, he’ll teach him the way of the gun.

Steve made his way to where he was yesterday. He was going early, in case James was doing the same. He sat at his usual place. Maybe he could draw while he waited. He sketched the tree to his right. The way it’s shadow grew, how the light reflected off it, and how the wind blew it towards the lake.

“Hey! Steve! Great! You’re here!” James ran over, something was in his hands. Steve stared at it curiously. James set it on the ground. He lifted a creature from inside. There was a place where air could go in the box James brought it in, so he didn’t kill it.

“Steve. This is a pigeon. It’s a bird. It’s the mostly common one in Brooklyn. There are many kinds of birds, but this is one you’ll usually see!” He held out the pigeon to Steve. Steve noticed the beak. It looked different from the duck figure he saw in a store. I was smaller, and more pointed at the end.

“Wanna hold it? Make sure you hold the wings under. If you don’t she’ll quirm and break something. Her wing most likely. Don’t put your finger near her beak. She’ll bite. How do I know she’s a female? It’s-” James began. He stopped himself when he saw Steve become uncomfortable.

“Anyways, hold her gently, don’t squeeze. And don’t be surprised if she poops on you. It’s a natural thing. And birds have pretty clean poop. Birds are used to send messages too! Though i think it may be a bad idea on the battlefield.” James helped Steve hold her correctly, speaking to make him less anxious. This might be the first time he held another living creature.

Steve yelped in surprise. She bit him. James shook his head, he warned him. He said she’d bite if he gave her the chance, and he went and gave her the chance.

“Told ya. Anyways, treat her well. She’s a lady.” James teased. Steve blushed, nodding quickly. James grinned, he noticed Steve’s sketch. He picked it up and looked at it. It was of the tree to their right.

“It’s amazing. Are you gonna be an artist when you grow up?” James asked. Steve shrugged, he only drew as a hobby. And he wasn’t confident enough to make money off it. James nodded in understanding.

“When I grow up i’ll be like my dad.” James put in offhandedly. Steve gave him a curious look. “See a while ago my Mom died. Since then I have only had my Dad. So he’s been teaching me the way of the battlefield. He says he’ll teach me hand to hand combat soon. When I'm 8 or something.” James explained. He noticed Steve’s pained look.

“I’m sorry. About your mom.” Steve muttered, he looked guilty. Jame tilted his head. “I have a Mom but you don’t, i’m sorry.” Steve looked down. James laughed, Steve was so hilarious. 

“Silly Steve! It doesn’t work that way! Do you have a Dad? No, right? So should I be sorry for having one when you don’t? Exactly! I shouldn’t! So don’t feel guilty for having a Mom. If you want we could meet each other's parents!” James suggested. Steve smiled, remembering what his mother said about inviting James.

“My mom’s really nice! She takes care of me! She works super hard! I think you’ll love her!” Steve grinned. James grinned back. He signaled Steve to lead the way. Steve ran off, James followed after him.

“Mom! I’m home! I brought James with me! I told you about him yesterday!” Steve shouted. His Mom turned, smiling at the both of them. She blinked as she stared at the pigeon in Steve’s hands.

“This is Sherri! She’s a pigeon.” James told her. She smiled at him. Steve handed Sherri to his Mom. His mom held her. She opened the window, and let her fly out.

“This is Brooklyn. She should have freedom. That’s the greatest gift one can have.” She explained to the boys who peeped up at her in confusion. James nodded in understanding. His Father said much the same. That freedom was the greatest gift of life.

“I understand, Miss Rogers!” James smiled, staring out the window where Sherri had flown out. He stared down at the streets. He was pretty high up. He’s never really been in an apartment before.

“What’s your name, sweetie?” Steve’s Mom asked James when he came to stand beside Steve.

“James Buchanan Barnes.” James held his hand out to Steve’s Mom. Steve gave James a surprised look.

“Dad told me to come up with a middle name. I remembered what you said yesterday, so i used that.” James explained. Steve blushed, he hadn’t expected James to use the name he had come up with.

“Well, James, i’m Sarah Rogers. You can call me Sarah.” Steve’s mom told James. James nodded, Steve’s mom was a bit like his Mom. He blinked, his heart tightened, and eye blurred.

“What’s wrong?” Sarah asked James. James wiped his eyes. He couldn’t see well when his eyes were blurred.

“It’s just….Mom died...it’s been hard dealing with that. Dad’s sad about it, so I get sad too. And well..you kind of remind me of how i remember my Mom.” James explained. He might have reacted to the memory of his Mom. It was still fresh.

“It’s alright dear. Let it out. I’m sorry for your loss.” Sarah hugged James. James hugged her back. He didn’t realize how much he missed his Mom. He had tried to keep it in. He didn’t want his Dad to get even more sad. He cried.

“I’m sure Steve already told you, but you can consider me as your Mom if it’ll make you feel better. If not, I'm here as a friend.” Sarah smiled gently at James.

“Yeah, Bucky!” Steve smiled. Agreeing with his Mom. He doesn’t know why, but he thinks he might already like Bucky. And he only just met him yesterday.

“‘Bucky’?” James asked in confusion. Steve looked down, suddenly embarrassed and shy. Was James unhappy with what he called him. “That's my nickname? Nice! Keep calling me Bucky if you want!” James, Bucky, told Steve. Steve smiled.

Sarah watched her son and James interact. She felt perhaps James would be with her child for as long as possible. She smiled, she was happy for her son. He had been so lonely lately. She was glad he had made a friend.

……………………….

“Hey loser!” They shoved at Steve, laughing. Steve was different, frail, and small, while other kids were strong and big at his age. He got bullied a lot. Steve Rogers was 10 years old now. It’s been five years since he made his first friend, and he hasn’t made another since.

“Hey! Leave him alone!” James “Bucky” Barnes shouted. He ran at the kids bullying Steve. Bucky’s Dad’s been teaching him how to fight for 3 years now. Bucky beat them all no problem. 

The kids ran off, they were kind of scared of Bucky. Bucky was strong, and was a good fighter. Steve was happy to have a friend like Bucky. Bucky treated Steve very well, and even now enjoyed his art. Said if he ever wanted to be an artist he'd support him. 

These past 5 years Steve and Bucky have been getting closer and closer. Sarah, Steve’s Mom, often treated Bucky like he was one of her children too. Bucky didn’t mind, he liked Steve’s Mom. Said she was like an Aunt. 

“Hey Bucky.” Steve greeted, bruised from the hits he got from the kids. Bucky sighed, he inspected Steve. He shook his head when he saw how bad Steve was. He was covered in scratch and bruises.

“Why do you keep getting yourself into these things, Steve! One moment I'm gone, and you're picking fights with people twice your size! You’re always getting yourself covered in bruises. On another note, I admire your courage. It’s pretty cool. Makes me want to do better.” Bucky grinned. Steve smiled softly. He really was lucky to have Bucky.

“Don’t tell Mom.” Steve whispered. Bucky sighed, he set Steve down. He took care of Steve’s injuries, and bandaged him up. Steve looked down, he didn’t want his Mom to worry about him.

“Look at you. Getting battle scars! The Mighty Warrior: Steve Rogers! Fighting a legion of soldiers on his own!” Bucky flashed his teeth with a smirk. Steve laughed, Bucky was glad that seemed to cheer him up a bit.

“Bucky.” Steve began. Bucky looked up, raising an eyebrow. Steve hesitated, he didn’t know how to start. Bucky ruffled Steve’s hair. Steve protested. Bucky finally moved away. Steve rolled his eyes.

“I might join the army.” Steve finally said. He waited for Bucky’s answer. Bucky was quiet. Steve gulped, he’s never seen Bucky this quiet. Did he say something wrong? Bucky looked him in the eyes, having his “poker face” on.

“Are you sure?” Bucky asked. Steve noticed something in Bucky’s eyes he’s never seen before. He thought about it. Was he sure? About going to the army? About fighting for his country?

“Yes. I’m sure.” Steve stated confidently. He knew what he wanted. And this was that. Bucky nodded slowly. He was thinking about it. He thought about Steve going to the army. He knew Steve would never give up. No matter what anyone said. 

“Alright. I’ll support you.” Steve almost didn’t hear what Bucky said. Bucky looked Steve in the eyes, this time to show his own sincerity. That he wasn’t going to go back on what he’ll say. “I’m here for you, Steve.”

……………………………

5 year later, Sarah dies. Steve and Bucky were there for her in her last moments. Sarah told Bucky how much she cared for him. And how happy he was, he decided to be her son's friend.

And she told Steve how proud she was of him. How she cherished him greatly. She held his hand with her own, and told him to never give up on his goal. That she would be there, cheering for him. Even in the after life.

Steve had cried when Sarah had left them. Bucky watched as his friend cried at the death of his parents, the one who raised him. Bucky put a hand on Steve’s shoulder.

“Hey. I just wanted to tell you. You were there for me when my Dad died last year, leaving me an orphan. So, i’ll be here. With you. You're not alone Steve. You’ll always have me.” Bucky moved his hand away. He’ll give Steve a moment.

“Hey, Bucky…” Steve began. He looked back to his Mom. Bucky nodded, he wanted his Mom buried. A year ago Steve’s Mom had told him about his Father. How he died, and where. He wanted to bury her beside him. It was the right thing to do.

“Hey. I told you, didn’t I? I’m here for you.” Bucky grinned. Steve nodded, giving him a thankful look. It took a while. Some shoveling, a little bit of connections, but they buried Sarah. Right next to her husband, Steve’s Dad.

It wasn’t a few weeks till he saw Steve again. He got himself a place to live and all. He still had his goal. As he walked back with him to the apartment he lived in, I thought about how I could help.

“Hey Steve.” he started. He told him about my offer, how he’d pay for him, they’d live together. All he had to do was shine Bucky’s shoes, and maybe take out the trash. Steve refused, looking around for his key.

“Thank you Buck.” Steve said. Bucky having handed him his key. “But i can get by on my own.” Steve gave him a look of determination.

“Thing is, you don’t have to.” Bucky put his hand on Steve’s shoulder. He gave him a small smile, barely present, but still there. “I’m with you till the end of the line, Pal.” 

……………………………

Steve was being beaten in a back alley again. He was fierce in his determination to beat him. But it wasn’t enough. Bucky got the guy to run off. He looked at Steve. He’s grown. He’s changed. But at the core, he’s still Steve. Got more problematic. He picks way too many fights. 

“Hey, Steve.” Bucky said, staring at the night sky with Steve beside him. Steve turned to look at him. “I’m gonna miss you buddy.” Bucky was being serious, Steve could tell. He seemed to sincerely want him to know that.

“I’ll miss you too. But you don’t gotta worry. I’m joining the army, and seeing you at once.” Steve said, looking at the stars in the sky. People say pollution or the lights of the city make you unable to see stars as well anymore.

“I look forward to that. Hey, Steve. Even now, being far away from you, one thing will stay true. That..i’m with you. Till the end of the line.” Bucky smiled at his childhood friend. Steve stared back, the only friend he’s ever had. The best one he could have hoped for. He really was gonna miss him.

“Thanks.” Steve smiled. He really was thankful for all Bucky’s done. And for him being there for him. Bucky grinned, turning away from serious mode.

“Let’s go! To the future.” Bucky grinned. Steve nodded, it was going to be a long time till they saw each other again. Best they make most of the time they’ve got. Bucky turned back, noticing Steve wasn’t following him.

He rolled his eyes, walked back to where Steve was, and grabbed his hand. He pulled him gently behind as he went towards their destination. Steve stared at their linked hands. He tried to remember when they last held hands. Wasn’t it when they were 8? Before Bucky’s Dad died?

He smiled, fondly thinking about the memories they shared. Bucky turned to look at Steve, doing much the same. He wants to remember how he looks, so he could think of him while he was away. Who knows, he might never see him again. And even if he did, he might be a different man.

He shook his head. He’ll have to think about this later. Here and now he was with Steve. And that was all that matters. He could think about that gloomy stuff later. Right now was fun time!

…………………….

Bucky couldn't remember much. He just knew he was in the army one moment, fighting against the Nazi’s and the next Steve was there. Bucky stared, was this a hallucination? Or did Steve succeed? Did he join the army like he said he would?

Bucky noticed Steve didn’t look as small as he used to. Did he grow? That seemed impossible. Steve was 26, he couldn’t have a growth spurt now. It was too late for that. 

“What happened to you?” Bucky asked as Steve carried him off. Steve was rescuing Bucky from the Hydra base. 

“I joined the army.” Steve said, like it was something obvious. Joining the army doesn’t do that to you. Bucky wanted to roll his eyes, but he was too tired.

Steve explained everything that happened to him. He told Bucky how the serum changed him. Bucky was sceptical, but accepted the explanation.

“Did it hurt?” Bucky asked suddenly. He was worried Steve might have been tortured in order to get to how he was now. Taller. That’s all he knew. But he was sure there was more.

“A little.” Steve told him. Bucky held back a sigh. Was Steve acting tough again? Or was he being sincere? He really couldn’t take it.

“Is it permanent?” Bucky asked. He imagined Steve mid battle suddenly shrinking and deflating. That would be bad. He hoped that wouldn’t happen.

“So far.” Steve turned back to look at him. Okay, so maybe Bucky wasn’t happy with Steve being taller, but he only thought of that a little. His friend came before his pride.

Bucky later felt uncomfortable. The Nazi leader had a red face. He certainly hoped that wouldn’t happen to Steve. Or did it already? He felt that being Steve’s friend certainly wasn’t stress free. If he could go back to his past 5 year old self. He’d be Steve’s friend all over again. Steve was worth it. Even with all the headaches he gave Bucky. He loved the guy. 

Bucky cut himself on something. He looked around for something to use to bandage himself. Bucky froze and stared at his hand, watching the cut slowly close up. He blinked. What? Was he still under the drugs? Was he imagining things?

Bucky walked all the way back to the main camp with thoughts about how quickly he healed. He thought about how even though he fell on his way back, he didn’t feel pain, even though he was bruised. It only lasted a moment, before even the bruise faded.

What did they do to him? He decided to keep it quiet. It would do no good to tell anyone. He looked towards Steve. He wanted to tell him. But Steve changed. Who knows what he’d do if he found out. He didn’t like the idea of distrusting Steve. Steve was his friend. But this was Captain America. And who knew what Captain America thought about him.

“Let’s hear it for Captain America!” Bucky cheered, pretending he wasn’t quite inside his own thoughts as he actually was. Everyone joined in. Bucky noticed Steve turn to look at him. Who was this person. Bucky hoped the kid from Brooklyn he became friends with was still there.

……………………….

Steve, after speaking to the Howling Commandos and getting them to agree to go with him, went to sit beside Bucky. Bucky didn’t seem too well. Steve’s been his friend for a long time. He knew the signs. Something was wrong.

Steve didn’t ask. He knew the cause of it. It was what Hydra did to him while he was there. Before Steve rescued Bucky. Steve wasn’t very happy about that. It made him want to destroy Hydra even more. Bucky wasn’t usually like this, Hydra was at fault for hurting his friend.

“How about you? Are you ready to follow Captain America into the jaws of death?” Steve asked. He turned to Bucky, watching him drink another glass. He wondered how many he’s had now. 

“Hell no.” Bucky shook his head. “Fellow guy from Brooklyn, that was too dumb not to run away from a fight,” Bucky finally turned to look at Steve. “I’m following him.”

Steve felt something in his chest. It was a warm feeling. He was glad Bucky was going to be there with him. He really missed him.

“But you’re keeping the outfit, right?” Bucky put in. Steve turned to look at a poster of himself. The tour was canceled. He thought about it. How it was blue, and had sars on it.

“You know what? It’s kind of growing on me.” Steve smiled. Bucky looked away, hiding a smile. The thought of that embarrassing outfit being worn by Steve gives him second hand embarrassment.

Bucky watches Peggy speak to Steve. Steve really was different now. He felt a little happy for him. That he got someone to love. Bucky sighed, as a friend he shouldn’t feel so against it. He tried to turn her attention on himself. Or even Steve’s. They only saw each other though. 

Bucky watched as she left. Okay, why did she come if she was just going to leave? Especially when she dressed like that? He sat back down, and got himself another drink. He really was happy for Steve. He’s happy. That’s all that really mattered. As his friend, he could accept that. Made him feel like he was losing his friend, though.

…………………………  
Sam sat beside Steve. Steve didn’t hate being in the future, not necessarily. He actually liked that he was able to make new friends. In his own time, there was only Bucky. Steve liked to think, out of everyone he met. Sam was 100% actually his friend.

“Hey Steve. You alright?” Sam asked, concerned. Steve nodded, he smiled. He wasn’t replacing Bucky. He couldn’t. And he wouldn’t do Sam the injustice of using him as a replacement. Sam was sincerely his friend. No strings attached.

“I’m fine, Sam. Or at least, as fine as i could possibly be. You know, I keep thinking about him. How I let him die. What I could have done to save him. I know no matter how hard I think, I can't change what’s already happened.” Steve closed his eyes, leaning back.

“You friend, right? Bucky?” Sam guesses. Steve nodded, without opening his eyes. Sam leaned back as well. “You know, I kind of understand. I think about things like that as well. The things i could have done vs the things i have done. If you want to talk, i can listen.” Sam offered.

“I’ve never spoken about him to anyone before. So you’ll have to excuse me. I have a hard time talking about him.” Steve apologized, looking away from Sam. Sam nodded, understanding what Steve meant.

“Take your time.” Sam smiled. He waited patiently. He wouldn’t mind if Steve decided he didn’t want to talk. That he would rather keep it inside a little longer.

“Bucky was my first and only friend. We’ve been together since we were five. He’s always been there for me. He was there at my Mom’s death, and he was there when I needed someone to believe in me. I kind of see how much he did for me now that he’s gone.

He was still a jerk. And he wasn’t some perfect angel. But he went above and beyond. Which made him a good friend. You know, he introduced me to his Dad. That’s how I learned to fight. It didn’t just happen.

His Dad’s name was George Barnes. He worked in the army. He taught Bucky how to make traps, handle a gun, fight, and other stuff too. He mostly helped me in self defense, but he also taught me combat. And how to use a shield. 

Said if i wasn’t strong enough to fight, i was brave enough to defend. So I would always be on defense. He made me and Bucky train together. I won at times. And sometimes I would do something that would make both Father and Son look at me like I was truly a warrior.

George was stern, but he was nice too. He’d give us food for Mom and me to eat. Though he worked me to the bone for it. He told tales of his battles. Sometimes he’d talk about Bucky’s Mom. Said how she would have been happy to see us so happy. But she would scold George for teaching us how to fight at a young age.

It really hurt when George died. That was the first time I was the one who helped Bucky out. It was always Bucky who helped me. Bucky had a hard time dealing with it. He was 9. It wasn’t that different of an age when I lost Mom. I was 10.

Bucky was beside himself with grief. He wasn’t eating well. And he didn’t talk or visit me for days. I had to be the one to go to him. Turns out he got sick. Mom and I had to help him out of it.

I made sure to be there for him in his time of grief. When he was cured of his sickness, he thanked me. Bucky became an orphan. He was taken in by the place his father had worked at. Bucky seemed to have cheered up too. 

I guess, when i look back to memories like these...the idea of him dying doesn’t seem real. Maybe when he fell, he survived. That’s kind of a hope, or a wish, I have. That Bucky survived. That maybe he didn’t die. Because, i don’t know what i’d do if nothing from my life survived.

That my entire life is lost. Forever. And I'll never get anything back. Hey, Sam. Thanks for listening. You’re a good friend.” Steve smiled. He got up. He needed to go out for a walk.

“Did talking help?” Sam asked. Steve turned to him, and nodded. It really did help him. He felt a little less unhappy. Less likely to brood. He smiled, waving goodbye to Sam as he left.

If Bucky could see how things were in the future, how would he feel about it? He would enjoy movies, that’s for sure. He couldn't imagine him hating the food. He would definitely love it.

Steve looked up at the sky, there were no clouds, and the sun was out. And he thought back to what he told Sam. What if Bucky survived. What if he’s alive. What if he could see him again. Steve couldn’t help but be hopeful. He was in the future, lost and confused. Bucky had always made him feel better. He couldn’t help hoping for him now.

Months later when they’re being attacked in the car, Steve, Natasha, and Sam. Steve was too busy fighting to think about anything. He noticed the metal armed man who teared off the steering wheel. Steve threw him. The metal armed man hit the floor, his mask falling off.

He stood up, his back turned. Steve watched as he turned. He froze. He recognized who that was. There was no way he wouldn’t. He thought back. To his hopes. He remembered them now as he faced him.

“Bucky?” Steve’s voice caught in his throat. His mind was empty. All he could do was stare at the person he had thought died. He was alive. All would be well again. He had his friend back.

“Who’s Bucky?” Or not.


End file.
